Humans and Hybrids
by LunarStarEclipse
Summary: AU. Amalgams are humans born with animal DNA. They are being hunted down by creatures called Shades. On the brink of extinction, eight girls are set on a quest to defeat the Shades and restore their world. This won't be easy, especially since Amalgams are myths in the human world... ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**This story is just something I wanted to try out. It may not be good but I just wanted to write it because I am stuck on my other story. This story has my OCs and is an AU.**

**Summary:****Amalgams are humans born with animal DNA. They are being hunted down by creatures called Shades. On the brink of extinction, eight girls are set on a quest to defeat the blood-thirsty Shades and restore their world. This won't be easy, especially since they are labeled the freaks of the city, snobby girls are out to get them, and that Amalgams are considered a myth in the human world...Oh, and let's not forget the boys.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade but I do own my OCs and this plot. I also do not own the picture.**

**This story is rated T for some violence and swearing.**

* * *

"Charity, get the girls!" a thirty year old African man shouted at his wife. Sweat was pouring down on their cocoa colored skin and their eyes were wide in terror. "Where are the others?"

Charity sniffled. She was urging eight girls into a white vortex. "Kiros, they…the Shades…"

Kiros' eyes filled with tears. "No…"

"Mom," one of the eight girls muttered. Her metallic silver eyes and matching short hair matched the full moon that was barely visible from behind the thick trees. "What is going on?"

She received no answer from her mother. A raspy voice filled the air at that moment, speaking as if he was half asleep, "Where oh where could you be? Come out, come out. I want to play."

The remaining seven girls hugged each other, whimpering, as the silver haired one shivered. She stood in front of them as if she wanted to protect them. Her irises became small and her pupils resembled that of a lioness. White lion ears appeared on her head and a white lion tail popped out from her behind. Her nails grew into small claws.

"Mom, Dad," she whispered and her lion ears twitched.

"Come out, come out," the raspy voice sang. "I want to play with you. I want my cute, little baby toys."

"Does he mean us?" the lioness girl asked.

"What does he want with us?" said the girl who looked like a twin of the first except her hair was purple-pink and her eyes were blue-grey.

"Leanna, Zakia, hush," Kiros whispered.

The raspy voice just continued to sing. It sounded like it was coming closer.

"Leanna," Charity whispered as she made eye contact with the first girl. "I don't have a lot of time to explain. Right now, your father and I will send you girls to one of our other homes. I want you to take care of them. Promise me that, okay? Take care of your younger sisters and make sure nothing bad happens to them."

"You don't have to tell me," her daughter answered with a weak smile. "What are you going to do?"

"You are mature enough to know what we will do."

"I may act older than I really am but I am still seven years old. It doesn't hurt to try to pretend to not know."

Charity just caressed her cheek. "Take these."

She handed her eight boxes, each made of different colored velvet. There was silver, gold, red-orange, lightning yellow, dark grey, purple, sky blue, and blue-green. "These will open once you and the girls reach the…other home," Charity informed. Her voice was shaky.

Leanna went teary eyed. She looked at her sisters who were huddled together with their eyes shut tight and their bodies trembling. "Mom, Dad, don't tell me…you can't..."

A twig snapped. Kiros tensed. His pupils turned into slits and his canine teeth became longer like a snake's fangs.

"Go," Charity said quickly as dove wings grew out of her back. She gave a quick kiss on the head to each child.

"Mom...Dad..." Leanna whispered as she looked her parents. "Please, be careful..."

Leanna grabbed her sister's arm and gently pushed them into the portal. After they were all in, Leanna took one last look at her parents and jumped in.

The white vortex soon disappeared from the clearing. Just in time too.

A humanoid figure stepped out from the trees and into the clearing. His vapor body, yet solid, was an evil looking black and dark purple. It then began to take in other colors until he looked like an actual human man in his late thirties. He looked like part of a motorcycle gang with his leather jacket, dark green tank top, ripped jeans, and black boots. His black hair was in a buzz cut and his red eyes were voids of blood lust and wild excitement.

"Don't tell me," he said with a wicked grin. "You sent them away?"

"You will never find them!" Kiros shouted then asked, "Why do you Shades want them?"

"Those girls are special, that is all," the Shade said as he took out a bloody knife and licked the blood off with his long, black tongue. Kiros and Charity gasped. The Shade smirked. "You can tell…this blood is from your friends. They should have been smart. They aren't strong enough to fight the entire army of Shades. Now tell me where they are or you'll share the same fate."

Charity raised her hand and a white staff topped with a winged heart appeared in her hand. Kiros waved his semi-fist hand and a double-edged sword flashed into his hand.

"Then so be it," said the Shade. He licked his lips as if he was about to eat a meal in a five-star restaurant. "More hybrid blood for me."

He raised his hand and a black pearl floated above it. The couple gasped but held their ground. "Good night."

The black pearl exploded. The only sound in the dead night was the Shade's maniacal laugh and the tortured screams of the couple.

And that soon faded into silence.

* * *

**And that's the prologue. I hope it was good or at least decent. See ya!**


	2. New Moon and First Encounter

**Here it is, Chapter 1! I'm sorry if I didn't get Madoka right or any of the canon characters. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. I only own this plot and my OCs.**

**Here are the ages for the main protagonists:**

**Leanna (OC): 16 / Kyoya: 17  
Zakia (OC): 16 / Nile: 17  
Hikaru: 16 / Alex (OC): 17  
Mayra (OC): 15 / Tsubasa: 17  
Cheri (OC): 15 / Masamune: 16  
Yin (OC): 15 / Hyoma: 16  
Madoka: 15 / Gingka: 16  
Elyana (OC): 14 / Yu: 14**

* * *

**(Madoka's POV)**

I played with a ball of yarn as I lied down on my back on the couch in the mansion. I was waiting for the twins with the rest of my sisters.

_By the way, my name is Madoka Amano. I am fifteen years old and I live in a mansion in the city's forest along with my seven sisters. Of course, we aren't real sisters except for the twins. We've been friends our whole lives so we consider each other sisters._

My cat ears twitched and I sank my claws into the ball of yarn.

_Oh, and I should mention that my sisters and I are Amalgams, human animal hybrids. You've seen anime girls that are part animal, right? Amalgams look like that. We are from another world and in the human world, we are just myths…or some type of anime character. We would normally be in our half animal, half human forms. We would be full humans, though, if there are other humans around._

_I am the sweet girly-girl of the group and my animal is the bobcat. Hikaru Hasama, the spunky tomboy, is the fox. Elyana Thorn, the hyper sweet-lover, is part monkey. Mayra Skai is the quiet artist and her animal is the falcon. Cheri Coral is the fashionable matchmaker and her animal is the swan. Yin Song is the mischievous performer and her animal is the butterfly. Zakia Phlox is the wise bookworm and her animal is the gazelle. Finally, Leanna Phlox, Zakia's twin sister, is the gothic huntress and her animal is the lioness._

"Where are they?" Elyana asked. She was eating a cookie. "The twins are hardly ever late."

As if by magic, the door slung open and slammed close. A seething Leanna came into the room followed by an exasperated Zakia who was trying to calm her sister down.

"Next time I see that girl, I am going to give her a bruise to match her ugly face and her ugly personality!" Leanna growled as she leaned on the couch I was on.

The rest of us sighed. I thought:_ Not again._

"Leanna, Amore isn't worth the time," Zakia said soothingly. "We should be focused on tonight. It's a new moon."

Leanna sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. We should go right now. It's nearly sundown."

We all nodded and walked out the back of the mansion. The sky was a mixture of pink and orange. Using our animal abilities, we went to our secret place. Cheri, Mayra, and Yin flew and weaved between the trees. Elyana swung and jumped from tree to tree. Hikaru, the twins, and I just ran.

In a few minutes, we reached a valley. The valley had fresh grass, a large lake that was reflecting the sun's rays, some Sakura and willow trees, and bushes of flowers. It was isolated from humans since it is so deep in the forest but my sisters and I come here every new moon to change.

You may be wondering what 'change' means and possibly why as well. You'll see soon.

The sun began to set. In a few minutes, the blazing orb of flames disappeared and the sky was now an empty black void. We began to glow. I felt my body shifting and my bones cracking. My clothes morphed into fur and began to grow all over my body. My teeth sharpened and my hands turned into small paws. The painful change seemed slow but I knew it was only a few seconds.

The glowing stopped. Right in our place were eight animals.

Cheri ruffled her feathers and began to swim in the lake. "Ugh, I wish the change wouldn't be so painful," she said. "Even after nine years, I want to change into this form willingly and without pain."

"It's not too bad," Hikaru said. "At least we don't faint anymore."

"I like it," Leanna added. (Of course she will.)

This is 'changing'. You know how werewolves change in the full moon? Well, we change in the new moon. We turn into our full animal form. I should have mentioned this earlier but Amalgams have three forms: animal, hybrid, and human. I think the forms are self-explanatory. Right now, we are in animal forms.

In the human world, there is no way for Amalgams to transform unless we have a magic item to aid us. That will be our necklaces that the twin's mother entrusted Leanna in keeping safe until we arrived here nine years ago. If you came into the human world in animal form, you'll be stuck as animal. If you came in human form, you'll be human. In hybrid form, you can choose between the two since hybrid form does not have a stable DNA system in the human world.

But no gift comes free.

We can shift between our human and hybrid forms easily and painlessly. When it comes to our animal form, it's a bit painful and we have no control in changing during new moons. That's why we have this secret spot that we can change in without being noticed or heard by people in the city.

Yin, who was two times bigger than your average monarch butterfly, fluttered in the night wind and landed on an evening primrose. Since she is an insect and very small, she talks to us through thoughts.

"_We have to complete the quest to able to do that, Cheri,_" Yin said.

"I know that," Cheri sighed.

"I wonder how much longer until it actually starts," Zakia wondered. She stomped her gazelle hooves on the floor. "I'm worried."

"I hope nothing too complicated will get in the way," Mayra said in her voice that might as well be a whisper. It seemed ironic that her animal is a falcon when she is so timid and quiet.

Elyana jumped up and down and swung her monkey tail wildly. "Don't worry, you guys! We should be on guard but we shouldn't over-worry or we might go ill! What will we do then?"

Leanna went up to a moon flower and smelled it. Her bright white fur stood out in the darkness. "We should be in top shape and not get ill like Elyana said. We will never know what might happen and you know what happens when we get too ill."

We all winced, mainly Mayra. When we get too sick, we change from form to form inconstantly and without warning. Luckily, we heal faster than humans because we have both human and animal DNA and magic.

"You know—" Zakia began to say but Leanna interrupted her.

"_Hide,_" Leanna hissed. Yin buried herself a little deeper into the flower she was in. Cheri swam to the middle to the lake where she would be hidden from view. Mayra and Elyana went up a Sakura tree. The rest of us hid in the leafy curtains of a weeping willow.

Right after we hid ourselves, rays of light appeared on the east entrance. Eight boys holding flashlights came in. They had a look of curiosity etched on their faces.

"_Who are they?"_ Mayra thought to us.

"_Whoever they are, they found our hidden spot!"_ Cheri shouted mentally. _"What will we do?"_

"_Relax,"_ the twins said in sync. _"We are in our animal forms so it's nothing weird. They don't have bad auras so we should just stay put until they leave."_

"_Alright,"_ we said.

We watched them walk up to the cherry blossom tree Elyana and Mayra were in and sat down. It's a good thing I have sensitive hearing and it was dead quiet in the valley.

"This place is pretty cool," said the one with ebony black hair and sapphire blue eyes. "It's a good thing we stumbled into this place."

"It's a good thing we escaped those girls," growled the one with spikey green hair and blue eyes with scars under them. "What is up with them?"

"What was up with that girl that almost kissed you, Yo-Yo?" the youngest said who looked to be Elyana's age, if not, a little older. He had orange-yellow hair and light green eyes.

"Don't call me Yo-Yo," the green haired snapped. Then he shook his head. "That girl was crazy. What was her name? Armor or something?"

"I think it was Amore Moon," the one with long silver hair said. "I believe she's the daughter of Alicia and Charles Moon, the two models."

Leanna growled quietly in her throat. Even if our telepathy isn't on right now, I could tell she is cussing that snobby rich girl out.

"She looked like she belonged in a night club," the one with flaming red hair commented. "Her clothes are at least a size or two smaller than she really is."

The green haired guy just growled.

"How do we get out of this place anyways?" the lilac haired boy asked.

"We could go back the way we came from," said the boy with black hair with white highlights and a single red strand of hair.

"Does anyone actually remember the path we took?" the Egyptian-looking boy asked. "We didn't exactly follow a path…"

They fell silent after that.

Leanna sniffed the air and her eyes narrowed. _"It's about to rain. And by how my senses are tingling, it's going to be quite a storm."_

"_We should head back,"_ Hikaru said.

"_What about those boys?"_ Elyana asked. _"We can't just leave them here."_

"_Elyana is right,"_ I said. _"They might get hurt or really sick. They might get even more lost if they try to escape the forest when the storm hits. They are lucky that they didn't get attacked by the wild animals here."_

Leanna sighed. _"I'm guessing all of you agree on that?"_ We nodded. Leanna groaned. _"Fine. We'll take them to the mansion. We only have twenty minutes until the storm hits and that's how long it will take to get there if the boys are hesitant."_

That surprised us. I thought she would have wanted us to lead them out of the forest. Leanna sensed our surprise and rolled her eyes. _"Like I said, we only have twenty minutes. If we lead them back out, we'll be hit by the storm. Yin and Mayra won't be able to fly and the rest of us will have some difficulty."_

We nodded. Elyana and Mayra jumped down from their hiding spot, surprising the boys.

"A monkey!" the youngest one shouted.

"Why is it with a falcon?" the silver haired asked.

Then Yin fluttered out and landed on the lilac haired one's shoulder. "Well, hello," he said as he took her in his finger. "I have never seen a butterfly this huge."

Cheri, Hikaru, and I went next. The black haired one looked at all of us. "Their eyes are not normal. This fox's eyes are purple. The swan's is pink. The monkey is red-orange. I don't think that is normal."

"It's not," the flaming red headed one said.

Finally, Zakia trotted out with Leanna following her. Leanna eyed the boys with suspicion and her body was tense like she was going to hunt them down.

"A gazelle and a lioness," the Egyptian one pointed out.

"A lioness?" the green haired one said, interested, and he pointed his flashlight at them. "The lioness has silver eyes and the gazelle's eyes are a blue-grey color. Alex is right, their eyes aren't normal. Maybe except for the blue and brown eyes the falcon and cat has."

"Why are these animals here and why hasn't the lioness attacked?" the black haired, Alex, asked.

"Hey, check this out," the youngest said.

"What is it, Yu?" the silver haired asked.

"They have necklaces around their necks," Yu said as he pointed at Elyana's red-orange talisman.

"Then that means they are tamed," the Egyptian said. "Kyoya, why do you think they are here?"

Kyoya shrugged. "How should I know? Is it just me or is that lioness glaring at me?"

We all turned to Leanna and indeed, she was glaring. She snarled. The boys jumped back but we understood. There was no time for any more talk.

I took some of the ginger headed boy's sleeve (he was closest) and pulled gently. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Gingka, I think it wants something," the black hair with white highlight said.

"Like what, Masamune?" Gingka asked.

Leanna roared, grabbing the boys' attention. She nodded towards the south entrance. It was the entrance that led to the mansion. The boys stared blankly at her.

Leanna rolled her eyes and nudged Kyoya's back, hard.

"OW!" he shouted as he arched his back. "What they hell? Are you smiling at me?"

"Lions can't smile," the lilac haired said.

"No, I really think it is smiling, Hyoma," the Egyptian said. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, no, it's smirking."

Leanna really was smirking. "You're right, Nile," Hyoma said, a little freaked out. "It looks almost evil."

Once again, Kyoya shouted. This time, Leanna hit his back with her paw, luckily without scratching him. "What is wrong with you?"

Leanna just got up, pointed her nose at the sky, and then walked off to the entrance. Hikaru and I pulled Gingka's and Alex's sleeves then the rest of us followed her. I heard the boys getting up and running to catch up with us. Finally.

Leanna began to run and so did we. Mayra, Yin, and Cheri flew faster. The boys luckily caught the hint and ran with us. In ten minutes, we reached the porch of the mansion just as it began to rain.

"That's why you guys wanted us to follow," Gingka said, a bit sheepish. "That really was obvious."

Leanna snorted and we shook our heads. Kyoya asked, "What do we do now? Ring the doorbell? And why is that still lioness glaring at me?"

I watched as Kyoya and Leanna had a short glaring match before he turned away. Leanna, smirking, went through the doggy door that we set up. Elyana followed her while the rest of us waited.

In a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Elyana who was holding the doorknob. We all went in.

The boys closed the door and stood amazed at our home. "Whoa," they gasped.

The place wasn't much. Once you enter the house, the first room you come into is the ballroom. (Why we have ballroom, I have no idea.) The floor was a golden color with silver flowers decorating it and the walls were a bright bronze. On the ceiling was a pure gold chandelier with actual normal and black diamonds. There were twin staircases at the back that led to a large platform ten feet off the ground and a door underneath the stairs. That door led to the family room.

"Should we even be here?" Hyoma asked. "Isn't this trespassing?"

We shook our heads, making them look at us with surprised looks. "You understand us?" Masamune asked. We nodded again. "So cool!"

Zakia stomped her front left hoof and we led them to the family room. It was adorned with white carpeting, peach walls, eight red and white couches, and a TV that took up an entire wall. There was a shelf next to the TV that held every game, movie, and game console ever created.

"This place is amazing!" Yu shouted.

"Why are we here?" Tsubasa asked. I could tell he was surprised too but was trying to hide it.

Cheri pointed her wing at a window. Rain was pouring down like daggers and lightning struck every minute or so.

"You are letting us stay here until the storm goes away?" Gingka said but more like asked.

We nodded. Elyana and Leanna, who left earlier to get blankets and pillows, came back with said items in their hands or back. The boys took them and each took a couch to sleep on. "Thanks," they said.

Kyoya turned to Leanna. "If you animals can really understand us, where are your owners?"

Leanna just smirked and pointed at the door with her paw. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Out?" he guessed.

Leanna nodded and gave him a look that clearly said: _Well, duh!_

"You really have an attitude."

Leanna turned her head away from him.

Kyoya glared again. "I swear you act like a human!" (I held back my snigger when he said that.)

"Dude, you're arguing with an animal," Gingka told him with a small smirk.

"Oh, shut up." Kyoya glared.

We all got ready for bed. After a short conversation, the girls and I decided to sleep here just in case something happens. Leanna glared at each boy, making sure they saw, before going over to a corner and lied down. She didn't close her eyes and instead watched the boys with caution. The boys did their best to ignore her while the rest of us sweat-dropped.

I stretched and yawned. I circled around on the floor, went into a position like a ball, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I felt like the ending was a bit boring. Oh well. Was this chapter good, bad, or average? Please review!**

**By the way, their outfits are what they wear in Metal Fury except Hikaru whose outfit is from Metal Fusion. If you want to know what my OCs wear, check my profile. I'm a bit lazy to write them all in and I'm not sure what the best way to put it in.**


	3. A Hyper 14 Year Old and The Moon Trio

**Humans and Hybrids Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. I only own my OCs and this idea.**

* * *

**(Hikaru's POV)**

It was early morning and the girls and I went into the kitchen to change into our human forms right before the sun rose. Right after we did, Elyana volunteered to cook. The rest of us went back to the family room and found that the boys were still asleep.

They were as dead asleep as…well, the dead. They were breathing and all, but they weren't moving except for their chests that rose up and down as they breathed. We tried waking them up in all ways but nothing seemed to work. Shaking them, slamming cymbals and gongs, and shouting even didn't work. Zakia suggested ice water but everyone minus Leanna thought it will be rude. We didn't want Leanna to slap them awake or else they will wake up with purple and black faces.

"Well, maybe they will wake up when they smell food," Madoka thought out loud. "Isn't there a saying about boys and their stomachs?"

"What will we do now?" Mayra asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hitting the gym," Leanna said as she went upstairs to where her mini gym was placed located.

"I'll be in the library," Zakia told us as she also went upstairs.

Mayra went to go painting in the forest. Yin went to her music room to write some music. Cheri went to her room to design some clothes. Madoka and I went to the garden and just relaxed near the fish pond and enjoying the sun's warm rays.

Then suddenly, an hour later, we heard a loud blow horn from inside and the boys screaming in pain. I gasped and turned to Madoka. "Who is watching Elyana in the kitchen?"

Her eyes widened. "No one!" she shouted.

We bolted up from our spot and ran back inside.

When we went into the family room, the only ones there were the boys (who were scattered limply on the couches and floor and had swirls for eyes), Mayra, Yin, Cheri, and Zakia. Elyana wasn't there but a blow horn was on the floor.

"Where are Elyana and Leanna?" I asked.

"Leanna is hunting Elyana down with the juice," Yin answered.

I nodded. "Whose turn was it to watch her?"

"You," Cheri said.

I groaned and sheepishly, I said, "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's alright," Madoka told me then she turned to the boys. "I hope they are okay. I don't think it was too loud to give them a long-period hearing loss…"

"I wonder if we should feed them some of herbal remedies to help," Zakia said but then Nile groaned and got up.

"Ow," he muttered. "What the hell was that?"

"Is your hearing okay?" Mayra asked him.

He looked up, shocked before calming down as realization dawned on his face. "Yeah. I think I'm fine. It's a little messy but I can hear through the buzz."

"I am so sorry," Zakia told him. "We left Elyana in the kitchen and she must have had some sugar. She gets like this often. I'm going to prepare some herbal drinks that should help with your hearing."

Zakia left the room.

The other boys finally snapped out of their daze and got up with Nile. "I'm guessing Elyana was that fourteen year girl with that blow horn?" Nile asked us.

"Yep," we answered. "We are really sorry about that."

"Though, Leanna is taking care of her right now," Madoka told them. "How did you boys sleep last night? It wasn't uncomfortable sleeping on the couches?"

"No," Gingka said to her with a smile. "Thanks for letting us sleep here without any permission."

"Seeing as how our pets let you in, you didn't exactly come in uninvited," Yin said with a bright smile. "It's fine. Are any of you hungry?"

In response, the boys' stomachs growled and we held back our laughs. The boys blushed and looked sheepish. "We didn't have anything to eat since yesterday morning," Masamune said as he scratched the back of his head. "We were busy unpacking our stuff and running from those girls."

"You are all new to the city, huh," I said like a statement. "That explains why we never seen you before."

They nodded and introduced themselves. Like the ladies we are, we introduced ourselves as well.

"Now come on before the food gets cold," Cheri said to them and we led them to the dining hall.

The dining hall looked a lot like the ball room but slightly smaller and it had a twenty-seated dining table near the middle. Instead of the diamond chandelier, we had a large chandelier-like lamp that was just as big. To me, it looked like that Chandelure Pokémon that I see sometimes when I watch Elyana play her Pokémon games. The only difference was that it was made of gold and glass and it didn't have eyes or flames. Where the head should be was glass with gold strips and a light bulb inside. A light bulb was on each of the points where the four flames should be.

"You girls live big," Yu muttered but we heard him.

"This place has been in the family for a long time," Madoka told him. We reached the table and the boys' eyes widened in surprise.

On the table where waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, oatmeal, milk, and various juices were laid out like a five-star buffet. Elyana even added vases of flowers.

"Wow," Zakia said as she entered the room with a tray that had a purple tea cup and white teacups. "Elyana was in such a high sugar rush, she finished all of this in an hour. Oh, and I finished the herbal drink."

Nile took a cup and drank it. When he finished, he told her, "This is really good."

Zakia beamed at him. "Thanks. This should help with the hearing."

She gave the rest of the boys the cups and told them to drink it. We sat down, about to eat, when Elyana ran into the room looking scared.

"LEA IS GOING TO GET ME! SOMEONE HIDE ME!" she screamed loudly. Luckily, she didn't scream loud enough to cause any major damage to our ears but it still hurt.

She continued screaming until a stream of green liquid shot into her mouth. She gurgled in disgust before moving away and stealing the pitcher of apple juice and gulping it all in ten seconds. When she finished, she glared at the chandelier where Leanna hung upside down with her feet wrapped around it. She was holding a Nerf gun in her hand.

The boys looked surprised. It was funny. Their eyes were as wide as the dining plates Elyana placed on the table and they held shock and some fear. Most likely from how she went up there without anyone noticing.

"That was super mean Lea," Elyana pouted. "How did you get here before I did? You were right behind me!"

Leanna smirked, straightened her legs, fell, twisted her body around like a cat, and then landing on the ground on her feet. Her Nerf gun was on her side. "You have known me all your life, Elyana. You shouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she mumbled before sitting down next to Mayra. Leanna smirked again and sat down next to her sister.

"Guys," I said, "this is Elyana," I pointed at her, "and Leanna, Zakia's twin sister."

"You're a girl?" the boys asked.

Leanna grinned and nodded. "Thought I was a guy? It's always the same first impressions from the beginning."

"What was that you sprayed?" Tsubasa asked.

Elyana pouted and said dramatically, "The most evil and disgusting juice ever! Brussels sprout juice!"

"What?"

"When Elyana gets too high on sugar, the only way to calm her down is if she eats or drinks something bitter," Mayra explained shyly.

"That's why we have Nerf guns filled with Brussels sprout juice stationed all over the house," I said. "It works like a charm."

The boys looked at Yu. "We should try that next time you are on a sugar high, Yu," Tsubasa said seriously.

Yu turned pale and shook his head furiously. "No, please don't! Bitter food is my enemy!"

Elyana jumped out of her seat and fist pumped the air. "I'm not the only one! Hah! And you girls told me I was crazy!"

Leanna swallowed her oatmeal and said monotonously, "You are. You just found someone that could be as crazy as you, more or less."

Elyana sulked in her chair with the purple gloom around her head.

"Is that her normal attitude?" Alex asked me. I nodded. "Then she's probably crazier than Yu."

Elyana stood on her chair with a triumphant grin. "That means I am still the craziest one in the city! Boom baby!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. At least she's happy again. I sighed and said, "You should eat, Ely, not playing around."

Elyana went back to sulking. Mayra coughed uncomfortably and said, "But that's fine, Ely. You make breakfast very lively."

Elyana grinned again. "I do, don't I?"

The girls and I nodded while the boys looked at us in amusement. Zakia cleared her throat and said to the boys, "After breakfast, we'll lead you out of the forest." Then to us, she said, "The school called and said that there isn't any school today because the storm caused a flood."

"Which school do you go to?" Gingka asked.

"Cherry Hills," we replied.

"Really?" Hyoma said, surprised. "We'll be going there too."

We just smiled except for Leanna who shrugged.

The rest of the meal was a bit awkward and silent except for Yu and Elyana who talked to each other. They seemed to be getting along really well. I worry what would happen when the boys find out about us and our relationship with the city.

Finally, breakfast was over and we began to leave. Yu and Elyana talked about Pokémon on the way and Gingka and Madoka made small talk. Yin was humming quietly to herself. The rest of us just walked. The awkwardness in the air was still kind of thick.

In no time, we made it to the entrance of the forest. I heard the tapping of high heels on the cement on the cement floor and smelled a suffocating dose of heavy perfume. I tensed and growled along with the twins. The girls groaned and the boys looked at us in wonder.

I turned to my right and saw three girls walking towards us. They were triplets. They had the same fair skin and black hair. They all wore makeup and jewelry.

The one in the middle had knee-length hair that was down and her eyes were pink. She wore a neon blue crop top that hugged her body tightly, a white short skirt that barely reached a third of her thighs, and pink stiletto heels. She wore diamond earrings and matching necklace, bracelet, and anklet and white fingerless gloves. Her name was Amore Moon.

The one to the left had her hair in a braid that reached her hips and blue eyes. She wore a soft pink off-the-shoulder shirt with a red heart in the middle and low-ride blue jeans with black wedges. She had ruby earrings and necklace along with a black fingerless glove on her left hand. Her name was Miranda Moon.

The one on the right had her hair in a side ponytail that reached her shoulder blades and her eyes were green. She wore a bright yellow, one-shoulder shirt that showed a bit of her stomach and jean cut-offs. She wore light grey wedged boots that reached her ankles and her earrings and necklace were blue sapphires. She had a black fingerless glove on her right hand. Her name was Loren Moon.

"Oh look it here," Loren sneered at me. "It's the freaks of the city."

Amore spotted Kyoya and made a flirtatious look. "What are you doing with the likes of them, cutie? Didn't anyone warn you about them?"

Kyoya made a look of disgust. He probably remembered her to be the one that nearly kissed him yesterday. "What do you mean?"

"They are bad luck and a group of outcasts," Miranda said as she winked at Nile. Nile shifted uncomfortably. "They live in that old, haunted mansion in that haunted forest." She pointed at the forest behind us. "Everybody stays clear away from them. Everyone always ends up hurt or traumatized whenever they come back from there. Everyone in the city knows that those girls are bad luck. Bad, unexplainable things happen around them."

"Miranda, are you telling them a ghost story?" Zakia asked as she crossed her arms. "Everyone comes back out traumatized because of they always end up encountering and angering wild animals. Those people always blame it on us."

"And those 'unexplainable things'," Leanna continued, "are just simple accidents! You have no proof that all those mishaps were from us."

"We don't need to," Amore scowled at Leanna. "You girls are witches and witches know how to not leave evidence."

Leanna raised an eyebrow. "Witches? That's a new one. I thought we were devils? Tell me, Amore, how do you know that witches don't leave behind evidence? Are _you_ one? _That_ will explain _a lot_."

"It's just common sense!"

"And us being possible witches is common sense as well? Your perfume and hairspray really did damage your brain."

"Whatever," Loren flipped her hair. "Everyone stays clear from them if you want to be safe."

Yu frowned. "But they took us in yesterday when we got lost in the forest. We stayed at their house during the storm last night and nothing bad happened. They even fed us this morning and were very welcoming…"

The Moon trio gasped in horror. "They must have done something in your sleep or to you food," Miranda said in shock. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you paranoid?" Alex asked the three with pure confusion.

Loren fluttered her eyes. "Of course not, hot thing. We are just telling the truth. You will be better off with people like us."

The boys scrunched up their noses like they smelled week-old fish sticks wrapped in onions and garlic that has been backing in the sun. "Actually," Gingka said, "they don't seem bad at all. They are nothing like witches."

The other boys agreed. "They took care of us so it wouldn't be fair to treat them badly just because of some silly rumors," Nile said.

I gapped at them. We were shocked, even Leanna who hardly ever is. Never in nine years has anyone stuck up for us. If this is a dream, don't wake me.

The Moon trio scowled. "You'll change your minds one day," Amore said. Then she blew Kyoya a kiss which he dodged. "I'll make you mine, sweetie. Ta ta."

They walked away, shaking their hips. I shivered and held in my vomit that threatened to come out.

"Were you serious about what you said?" Elyana asked the boys.

They nodded and Yu grinned at her. "Yep!" he said happily. "I like talking to you. I never met a girl who still loves Pokémon as much as I do and is as much as a sweet-crazy person as me!"

Elyana's eyes twinkled. "Does that mean we are friends?"

"Definitely!"

Elyana squealed and hugged him. I saw Yu blush. Elyana quickly pulled away and said, "You are my first friend other than the girls and the animals in the forest ever since we came here! Thanks Yu!"

"How long have you lived here?"

"Nine years."

"And no one ever bothered to get to know you?" Masamune said in disbelief. He shook his head. "That's mean."

We agreed. Leanna shrugged and leaned against a tree. She glared at each of the boys and growled.

Kyoya turned to her and furrowed his eyebrows. "You know, you remind me of that white lioness I met yesterday. She did something similar to what you are doing right now."

Leanna's look intensified and I laughed. "That's because that lioness belongs to Leanna," I told him. "They are both overprotective about us and the other animals." Then I thought, _Actually, it's because they are the same person._

Leanna growled and turned her head away so we could only see her bangs that shielded her face. "I'm not overprotective. I'm just making sure that these boys aren't anyone we can't trust. Who knows? They might hurt you."

"So…not overprotective but protective," I asked with a smirk. My smirk widened when I saw her tense for a brief moment and another growl escaped from her throat.

"Whatever," she mumbled before going back into the forest.

Zakia giggled. "We annoyed her. We'll see you guys tomorrow at school. See you later and watch out for most of the girls in the city. They can detect anyone they find hot and will rip you to shreds. That has happened a lot to new boys."

We walked back into the forest, leaving the slightly scared boys alone to wander through the streets. I hope they know how to get back home.

Oh well.

* * *

**And done. Was it good, bad, or average? Please review!**


	4. The Shadows and First Day With A Friend

**Here's Chapter 3! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad some of you like it! About the Moon Trio, Amore likes Kyoya and is Leanna's arch enemy. Miranda likes Nile and is Zakia's arch enemy. Loren likes Alex and is Hikaru's arch enemy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. I only own my OCs and this plot.**

* * *

**(Elyana's POV)**

I woke up bright and early today. For the first time ever, I am excited about school! Yu is going to be there!

I quickly showered and got dressed. I ran down the stairs to prepare breakfast but Madoka was already there cooking pancakes. She smiled at me and said, "Good morning Elyana. You're up really early."

I grinned. "Well duh! Of course I will be! Yu is going to be in the same school and grade as me!"

She laughed. "You look like you're going to explode! Calm down and help me with breakfast."

"Oh, alright," I sighed.

As I helped her with the eggs and bacon, I thought about the usual bullying that I get every day at school. Not one student tries to get to know us, whether by fear or hate, and only a few teachers treat us kindly. I am the only one out of the eight in the eighth grade so I don't have anyone to back me up during classes or between classes. Next to Ra-Ra, my nickname for Mayra, I'm the easiest target.

Madoka and I just finished setting the table when the others came in. "Morning," we all said as we sat down.

Just when we were about to eat, the room went dark and the temperature dropped to freezing. I shivered in cold and fear. Lee-Lee (Leanna), Zoo-Zoo (Zakia), and Hiccup (Hikaru) stood up in high guard. Yinny (Yin), Che-Che (Cheri), and Doe-Doe (Madoka) looked around the room with wide-eyes. Ra-Ra and I grabbed a butter knife and looked around shakily.

"What's going on?" I asked. The room was getting darker and darker and the shadows seem to move. I looked out the window. The sun was still shining brightly but no light came in. Suddenly, I felt more than one pair of eyes watching me.

I saw Lee-Lee's eyes widen in realization and…fear. This can't be good if Leanna is showing fear. She growled and her lion ears, tail, and claws popped out. "Shades," she snarled, showing off her long, sharp fangs. Her irises became small and lion-like.

Shades! This can't be possible! Like Amalgams, they can't appear in the human world with power unless…They have a magic item!

"What do we do?" Yinny asked. I can tell that she and the others had the same thought. "Where are they?"

Before Leanna or anyone else can answer, the room went back to being bright and sunny. The air became warmer. The eyes that I felt watching us were now gone. But that didn't mean I eased up.

"They're gone," Leanna said, still wary. She made her ears, tails and claws disappear and her eyes went back to normal. She kept her top canine teeth slightly sharper than normal though. "But they are in the city. We have to be careful."

"Leanna," Madoka said, "why are they here right now?"

"It's been nine years," Hikaru said.

Leanna shook her head. "I don't know why it took so long but in a way, it's a good thing. It gave us time to grow and train. But now that they are here, the mission has now truly started."

I fidgeted. I've always knew that our mission to restore our world is going to start soon. I know we have to fight the Shades but this is all we know. We don't know what else we need to do to restore Athol, the home of all Amalgams. Despite the nine years of research, we know nothing else. The only clue our parents left us with those boxes were…wait!

"The boxes!" I exclaimed. They looked at me. "Didn't the letters say to open them again when the Shades arrive here? It said it will give us help."

We looked at each other and nodded. "It is nearly time for school," Zakia pointed out. "If we are late again, we'll be suspended. We have to do this later."

"Yes but we should take the boxes just in case," Leanna said.

In five minutes, we were all in front of the house with our backpacks and the boxes. My box was a red-orange color with a fire emblem on the top and my name, Elyana Thorn, in yellow. I put it in a secret pocket in the inside of my hoodie.

"Let's go," Hikaru said. She looked at her watch that I gave her for her birthday. "We have only half an hour to get to school. We will have to run."

We nodded. Just when we were about to leave, the air went below zero and the shadows moved and thickened. Said shadows lunged at us like shapeless wild animals.

_Uh oh_, I thought.

"RUN!" the twins shouted and we ran without hesitation.

We narrowly dodged them and ran down the path towards the exit. The shadows were fast and were just five feet behind us. We tapped into out animal side. Mayra, Cheri, and Yin flew. I began swinging in the trees. The twins, Hikaru, and Madoka ran in their animal forms.

We were only five yards away from the exit when Leanna thought to us, _"The boys are at the entrance!"_

We quickly transformed back to our full human forms and ran out into the light. The shadows behind us hissed and retreated. We didn't stop running though.

"We're going to be late for school!" we shouted.

I grabbed Yu's arm and dragged him along, almost literally. The other boys ran with us, trying to keep up. The school is fifteen blocks away and we were running in our full speed in human forms, which is probably faster than most since we trained for years.

By the time we reached the school, the boys were sweating and panting while the girls and I were perfectly fine. Well, this isn't our first time being late or being close to.

"You…" Yu gasped, "how…don't drag me…Ely…You are too fast!"

I blinked and then grinned. "Sorry Yu! We have only…"

"Ten minutes to get to class," Hikaru answered.

"What!" we shouted.

"Do you have your schedule?" I asked Yu.

He nodded, still tired. "Yeah. They mailed it to us yesterday morning. I have Mr. Fujimaki for homeroom."

"Great!" I squealed. "He's my homeroom too!"

I grabbed his arm and forced him to run to class with me. I ignored his pleas to slow down and the weird looks the others gave me.

The school had three different buildings: the left for junior high, the middle for high school, and the right for elementary. Since the junior high building was on the left side of the school area, it only took me five minutes to get to the third floor where Mr. Fujimaki's class was. We reached the door and Yu nearly collapsed.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling sorry for him, and handed him my canteen. He looked at me in question.

"Drink some," I told him. "It's a sugar drink that I made so I won't fall asleep in class. It helps with exhaustion as well."

Yu smiled at me and drank a few gulps. When he finished, he looked energized and…ah, what's the word…breathing better.

"Thanks, Ely," he said as he handed me back my canteen.

"You're welcome!"

We went into the class together and everyone turned their eyes to us. I avoided the glares and sneers sent at me and sat at my desk in the far corner of the room.

"You are just in time, Ms. Thorn," Mr. Fujimaki said strictly. "You should be more punctual, something you have yet to work on."

I stopped my eye roll and nodded at him. Mr. Fujimaki is a strict, black haired and brown-eyed teacher in his late thirties. He wore a white blouse, a tan coat and matching dress pants, dark brown shoes, and a red tie. To me, his attitude is as sour and bitter as Brussels sprout juice mixed with lemon. "And you must be the new student, Yu Tendo," he said to Yu. "Introduce yourself and say at least three things about yourself."

Yu grinned and nodded. He turned to the class and most of the girls blushed. "Hi. I'm Yu Tendo. I love sweets and animals and so far, my only friend in this grade is Elyana."

The entire class gasped and Mr. Fujimaki raised an eyebrow. Yu turned to him and asked, "May I sit next to her?"

Mr. Fujimaki nodded and Yu sat at the empty desk next to me. Whispers immediately filled the room when he did. This time, I really did an eye roll.

Luckily, the school bell rang and we got up to our next class. We had math first than literature. After that, I had social studies while Yu had science

Yu and I had home economy, my most favorite class ever, right before lunch.

Our teacher in this class is Mrs. Okano. She's the nicest and most motherly teacher in the entire Cherry Hills. She's the only teacher and one of the only people in the whole city who actually like me and my sisters. She's a woman in her mid-forties with thin, brunette hair tied in a bun and brown eyes that reminds me of a triple-layer, milk chocolate cake. She always wears simple floral dresses and a white apron over it with her name stitched on the left pocket on her chest.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Okano greeted. "Today, we will be cooking desserts. Partner up and choose a recipe from the cookbooks. You have now to prepare it and after lunch, it should be finished for you to decorate and eat or save. Get to work."

Yu and I partnered up and chose a table in the back. After ten minutes of discussing, we chose to make vanilla cupcakes. I made the batter for the cake. Yu made the vanilla icing that he put into different bowls and added food coloring to make different colors. By the time lunch came, we put the batter in two cupcake trays in total of sixteen and in the oven.

The bell rang for lunch. Yu and I grabbed our stuff and ran to the lone cherry blossom tree in the far corner of the school. My sisters and I would always go there for lunch since, like us, that cherry blossom tree is an outcast. It's symbolizes our group.

Everyone else was already there and eating. "Hi guys!" I chirped and I sat down next to Mayra.

"Hey," they said back.

"How were your classes?" Mayra asked me.

I grinned. "Yu and I are making vanilla cupcakes for Home Ec. It will be great!"

"Coming from you, we know it will," Madoka complimented, making me beam.

"Speaking of cupcakes," Gingka said, "while we were walking to school, you know, before you made us run, we passed by a bakery that is supposed to open this Saturday."

"Oh," Yin said, "Sweet Garden Bakery. Mrs. Okano's daughter is running that shop. She's really cool and the only one who treats us nice other than Mrs. Okano. Althea is a good friend of ours."

"I thought you said you never had friends before us," Alex said.

I coughed. Mayra, Yin, Cheri, and Madoka grinned sheepishly. Zakia and Hikaru nearly froze. Leanna stayed as calm as ever. "We never had friends from this city before you boys came," I explained after taking a gulp of my sugar drink. "Mrs. Okano and her daughter, Althea, are from another country. They came to Metal Bey a few days before us so they don't exactly count as we already know them."

"Which country did you come from?" Nile asked.

"Brazil/China/Kenya/France/Australia/America," we all said at once. The boys blinked.

"Then, which country did she come from?" Kyoya asked with narrowed eyes.

"America," we answered.

"How do you all know each other?" Tsubasa asked.

"We're cousins," we said at once.

"Oh."

"How about you boys?" Cheri asked.

"We are all from north of Japan," Masamune answered. "We've been friends for years and we all moved here by coincidence."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence crept between us. We all ran out of things to say.

I mentally groaned when I remembered how we reacted when Alex asked us about not having friends before them. To be truth, Mrs. Okano and Althea, her daughter, are Amalgams as well and are family friends. They don't have a magic item to aid them though like we do so they don't have their magic or their ability to transform here. They did fled from Athlon a few days before us, or that's what the twins said as they are the only ones who remember, and went to this city. It was by chance and luck that we met up with them.

The bell rang again and we threw away our lunch and went to class.

In Home Economy, the cupcakes turned out perfect!

"They smell great," Yu said as he drooled a little.

I scolded him. "Don't drool on the cupcakes! They still need to be decorated." Hey, I may be a sweet addict but I like my food finished before they are salivated on.

"How will we decorate them?"

I thought about it and grinned. "You have experience in icing, right?"

"I'm not an expert but I can."

"Great! Just put the icing any way you want and you can top it off with any other decor." I placed a few bowls of different toppings on the table.

Yu shrugged and we filled up the pastry bags with the colored vanilla icing separately. I decorated each of the cupcakes differently for each of my sisters and myself. I decorated mine with a red flame, Mayra's with a yellow lightning bolt, Cheri's with an ocean blue dew drop, and Yin with a sky blue cartoon twister. Madoka's I decorated with a pink star, Hikaru with a navy blue diamond, Zakia with a gold and green sunflower, and Leanna with silver and black moonflower. I topped it all off with chocolate and vanilla cookie crumbs that I sprinkled on the sides of the frosting.

I breathed in deeply and grinned, satisfied with my work. I looked over and saw that Yu was finished as well. All of them were the normal pile of swirls but each was a different color: orange, purple, lime green, light purple, blue, grey, yellow, and dark green. The chocolate or vanilla sauce dripped down from the top to the bottom of the icing like lava from a volcano and was sprinkled with colorful sprinkles.

"They look great, Yu," I said to him.

Yu grinned at me and his mouth gapped when he saw mine. "They are nothing compared to yours, Ely. How can you finish that so quickly?"

I giggled. "I've been cooking for years, especially in dessert. That's why I cook most of the meals in the group."

Yu smirked. "Do you always have to be watched?"

I pouted. I'm sure he's referring to yesterday morning. "Yes but sometimes Madoka, Hikaru, Cheri, Yin, and Mayra forgets when it's their turn. It was Hikaru's turn yesterday morning so you can't put the whole blame on me."

Yu laughed. "Sure I can't."

I just stuck my tongue out at him.

The bell rang and we asked Mrs. Okano to hold the desserts for us until after school. She nodded and put them in the fridge in the classroom.

Luckily, the school day went by quicker than normal (it was still slow though) and Yu and I met up with the others in the front of the school. We each gave them their cupcakes.

"You made this?" the boys asked Yu warily as they took their cupcakes.

"Is this safe?" Tsubasa asked.

Yu pouted and crossed his arms. "I only made the icing. Elyana made the actual cake, alright? At least my icing is safe."

The boys sighed in relief and took a bite. Their eyes sparkled but Kyoya quickly hid it. (_Tough boy_, I thought). "This is great," they said.

I beamed. "Thank you! Why were you worried when you thought Yu made it?"

The boys scrunched up their noses and held their stomachs like they were about to throw up. "Yu isn't…well…" Gingka said slowly.

"Yu sucks at cooking," Kyoya said straight out. Yu pouted again.

"Last time we had one of his cooking, we were in the toilet for a week," Hyoma growled.

"When was that?" Leanna asked with a smirk.

"Three years ago," they answered.

Yu sulked while the girls and I chuckled. "Don't worry, Yu," I told him. "I'll teach you how to cook."

Yu brightened up. "Thanks, Ely! You are a great friend."

"What are friends for?"

"Aww," Yin and Cheri cooed except Cheri had stars in her eyes and her voice was dreamy while Yin had a happy tone.

I stared wide-eyed at Cheri while the other girls gapped at her. Leanna pinched the bridge of her nose while she shook her head and muttered, "May luck be with you, Elyana."

The boys stared at us weirdly. "Umm…"

"Don't give me that star-eyed look, Che-Che!" I screamed in fear as I hid behind Lee-Lee. "I don't want you messing with that part of my life."

Cheri pouted. "Aw, but Ely…why can I not?"

"NO!" the other girls but Yin shouted. Yin laughed. If you are wondering why I am acting like this...well, I'll just tell you that she isn't nicknamed the '_F__ashionable Matchmaker'_ for nothing.

The boys shook their heads, still confused. "We have to go," Alex said. "We'll see you girls tomorrow."

"See you," we said as we began to leave the campus.

When the boys were out of sight, we began to run. When we reached the forest, we transformed into our animal forms. I tried my best not to scream since we were near the entrance and then we ran/flew to the mansion.

It was time to open the boxes once again.

* * *

**And done! I hope you liked it! By the way, I'm planning on writing another AU story. I already wrote the first two chapters and I'm still considering if I should post it or not. Here's the summary of it:**

**AU. Madoka Amano and her friends are just normal school girls to public eyes. In reality, they are the famous band: Masquerade. Their lives are as normal as it can be. That is, until that red-headed boy and friends that only The Masquerade can see came into the picture. They should NOT have read the fine print. Literally.**

**It will be rated T for some swearing and maybe some violence. If anyone is interested, I might post it. I have a lot of ideas in my head but I'm mostly writing the AUs since they come easier. I want to post it but at the same time I'm not sure. So, please review!**


	5. The Guides and Elements of Peace

**Here's Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now.**

* * *

**(Mayra's POV)**

When we got home, we sat in our hybrid forms in a circle with our boxes in front of us. I looked out the window and saw the green force field that we had set up once we arrived. I looked back at my box. It was lightning yellow with a realistic lightning bolt on the top with my name, Mayra Skai, written on it. I flapped my brown falcon wings nervously.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

The others nodded in agreement. "We don't know what will be inside," Madoka said.

"We'll open it together," Hikaru said and she raised three fingers. "3…2…1…"

We grabbed our boxes and opened it. As soon as we did, different colored balls of light came out of it and I noticed how it was the same color as our talismans. Mine was lightning yellow. Elyana's was red-orange. Madoka had purple, Hikaru had dark grey, Cheri had blue-green, and Yin had sky blue. Zakia's was grass green and Leanna's was amber.

Then, to our amazement, they shifted into miniature versions of our respective animals. They were all two inches tall and all female. When they finished forming, the boxes in our hands disappeared into dust.

"Whoa," Elyana gasped. "Who and what are they?"

"We are your guides," the red-orange monkey said, shocking us and making me jump.

"We are made from a fraction of your powers," the green gazelle said. She bowed to Zakia who blinked and got stars in her eyes.

"So cute and cool," Zakia gasped. "What are your names?"

"I am Primrose," the amber lioness said. "The gazelle is Marigold. The bobcat is Vevina. The fox is Alumina. The butterfly is Caparina. The swan is Aminta. The falcon is Bolt. And finally, the monkey is Sugar."

"And you are our guides?" Leanna asked, cocking her head.

"Yes. Our job is to help you through your quest," Vevina said. "We will give you advice, clues, and help you train in your powers."

"Our powers as in our magic, correct?" Cheri asked.

"Well," Aminta started. "The magic you know now are just healing spells and house-cleaning spells. Those are basics. When we mean by your powers is your true powers."

"True powers?" we asked.

"You see," Caparina said, "to defeat the Shades, you will have to find eight stones. These stones are called the Elements of Peace. Each stone represents eight different qualities and elements: Air, water, earth, quintessence, lightning, fire, metal, and time. Air represents freedom. Water represents tranquility. Earth represents wisdom. Fire represents excitement. Lightning represents bravery. Metal represents persistence. Quintessence represents anger. Time represents stability."

"What do the eight stones have to do with us?" Yin asked.

"The eight stones were lost centuries ago and everyone believed that they will return in dire need," Bolt said. "It is fated that when they return, it will be when the Shades are released and out for Amalgam's blood. You all recall nine years ago of your last night in Athlon, correct?"

Zakia nodded shakily. Leanna tensed and her pupils narrowed. The rest of us shrugged and nodded slowly. We remember but not clearly. Most seem blurry while others are a bit clearer.

"It was like they were chasing our family for some reason," Zakia said.

Sugar sighed. "In truth, they weren't after your family but…rather you eight girls."

"WHAT?!"

"They want to get rid of you," Sugar continued. "The Elements of Peace…their power reside in you."

We gapped at them. I couldn't find my voice. The Elements of Peace…they are in us…How is that possible?

"The Elements chose you girls because you the right qualities that represents the elemental side," Marigold said. "Yin is air. Cheri is water. Zakia is earth. Elyana is fire. Mayra is lightning. Hikaru is metal. Madoka is quintessence. And Leanna is time. Your parents sent you here to protect you from the Shades. They knew they weren't strong enough to protect and hide your from them for nine years."

"You have to learn how to control these elements that live in you," Primrose said as she lied down in midair. "You have to learn how to become one with it. All these years, the weird and unexplainable occurrences that were blamed on you…were truly you." We gasped. "You weren't able to control the element inside of you when your Element Quality was growing to its peak. That's why strange fires happen, lightning bolts attacking citizens even without a storm, floods filling the streets, mini twisters running around the city and etcetera. That's because your quality was raised."

"What does that mean?" Madoka asked.

"For example, Elyana's element is fire and the quality that goes with fire is excitement," Caparina said. "Elyana, I believe you get excited often?"

Elyana nodded. "What happens when you feel so excited you feel like you lose control?" Sugar asked.

Elyana thought about it. "Well…I always feel a burning yet warm and comfortable feeling in my stomach. Then…there were times when fires start around the forest or in the closest building I am at when this happens."

"That's what we mean," Bolt said with a nod. "When Zakia is filling her mind with knowledge, have any of you noticed the plants growing faster or mini tremors that happen? Have you noticed that whenever there were meteor showers, it happens whenever Madoka was during her anger-tantrums? That's because your Element Quality was at its strongest, or near it, and you weren't able to control it."

"But…Lightning's quality is bravery," I said in confusion. "I don't recall ever feeling brave."

"Sometimes, you feel your quality without knowing," Aminta said. "And bravery comes in different forms and levels depending on who it is. Just know this, the Element of Peace wouldn't have chosen you if you didn't possess its quality."

"Well, there was that time when you stood up to the Moon Trio and then they got struck by lightning for no known reason," Hikaru smirked.

Leanna laughed. "I can't believe they lived through that and they weren't that injured! But their hair did look like a vacuum sucked in their hair and spit it back out! They were like that for a week!"

Before I could ponder on that, Zakia asked, "What about our mission? How will the Elements of Peace help us destroy the Shades and restore Athlon?"

Marigold closed her eyes. "You need to be able to control the Element Quality. The quality that you have…sometimes you can't control it or you don't know it is there. For example, Madoka needs to learn how to control her anger while Mayra needs to discover her courage. After you can understand that Element Quality, you can easily master you Element Power."

"In the legends, if you bring the Elements of Peace to the ancient temples of the Amalgam gods, you can unlock the Heart of Life and bring back the light in Athlon," Vevina said.

"Heart of Life?" Yin asked.

"It is not known what the Heart of Life is," Alumina said. "It is not described much in the legends but it is some sort of light that is so powerful, it can dispel every kind of evil darkness in Athlon."

"That's it?" we asked.

"That is all we currently know," Primrose said. "For now, we have to focus on the current goal: training you in your powers. That reminds me. We have to give you your weapons."

Weapons?

The animal guides floated to our talismans and entered them, to our surprise. _How many more surprised will there be?_ I thought.

In a few seconds, they came back out and told us, "When you need your weapons, just either tap on your talismans or say your respective element."

We all said our element and the talismans glowed. I squeaked as the pendant unattached itself from its chain and grew longer and thinner. A sharp, triangular spear head appeared on one side. The staff was like a lightning bolt that you see during storms and had a smoky grey ribbon wrapped around near the bottom. The other side, the bottom, was made of metal and was pointed. It wasn't much but it was amazing. It felt like it suited me perfectly.

It floated in the air until I took it. I weighed it in my hands. It felt balanced. I looked up and saw that my friends had different weapons.

Leanna had a fantasy-like double-edged sword with an amber hilt and a black rope hanging out from the bottom that connected with an amber hourglass. An hourglass logo was on the center of the sword and on its black sheath. Zakia had a grass green bow and arrow with vines wrapped around it and it sharp metal spikes decorating it like thick thorns. There were no arrows or string which I found odd. Hikaru had a dark grey sling with a sapphire blue pouch and a matching loop on one end of the string and a tab on the other end. Again, Hikaru didn't seem to have any ammunition like Zakia. Madoka had a purple-winged staff that was slightly taller than her that was colored and decorated like the starry night sky. Floating above it, yet somehow acted like it was attached, was a realistic-looking North star that was shining and the bottom of the staff was sharp. Yin had white whips the color of clouds and sky blue handles. On the part where the whip and handle meets was a sky blue bow with a G-Clef. Cheri had pearl-colored fans that were almost three times bigger than your normal fans with ocean blue waves decorating the bottom. Finally Elyana…oh dear gods…she had a red and orange mallet. Its staff and hilt was almost a third her size with a huge head with flames decorating it. How can she hold that?

"These…are…awesome!" Elyana gasped as she studied her hammer. "My hammer looks so big but yet, it is so light!"

"Oh gods, she has a hammer," the rest of us said, slightly worried.

You wouldn't believe how much trouble she gets into with a hammer. Our house almost was destroyed to pieces when she was on sugar high and had one of my sculpting hammers. And she somehow set Leanna's room on fire with only a normal hammer in hand. How? We do not know.

I made a short prayer to the Amalgam gods, even though I know they won't hear.

"Anyways," Alumina interrupted our weapon studying. "We'll train whenever we can, most preferably when you are not busy after school and during weekends."

I stared at my spear. "How do we turn this back?" I asked.

"Just say your element."

We said our elements and they changed back to our pendants that are now again hanging by its chains.

I sighed and collapsed on my back on the couch. "Ra-Ra, are you okay?" Elyana asked.

I nodded. "I'm tired from all the excitement today," I said sleepily.

"At least we don't have homework," Cheri yawned. "I'm beat as well."

"I'm hungry," Yin and Elyana sighed.

"It's nearly dinner," the twins said as they got up in unison.

Elyana and Madoka stood up as well and said, "We'll prepare dinner."

"We'll be living inside your talismans," the Guides said as they changed back into their energy-ball forms and entering our talismans.

I groaned. I finally felt the fear eating away my stomach and chest. I had one thought in my mind and that was: _Why did the Lightning Element choose me?_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! R&R**


End file.
